In Memory
by Celestial-Lorekeeper
Summary: ANGST WARNING! Trollhunters Canon Compliant, Post Season 3! When the dust has settled and Blinky and Jim begin to memorialize the fallen in New Trollmarket, they find they have some tears left to shed for one close to their hearts.


When the Trolls had finally completed their exodus to New Jersey there had been a great many things to do. Homes to build, lives to _re_ build. Carers to be found for whelps turned into orphans by Gunmar and sadly they were a great many.

And now, a memorial to build for the fallen.

This was a task that Jim and Blinky decided to undertake, as Trollhunter and Leader of New Trollmarket respectively. It had proven to be a massive endeavor. The typical troll tradition of using the restored body of the deceased was impossible as many had crumbled into fragments during the battle to say nothing of the ones Gunmar had taken over and had shattered upon his death.

(The remains back in Arcadia Oaks, Counsilwoman Nuñez and Barbara had promised, would be put to rest in the remains of Trollmarket over time, as that seemed the most fitting.)

After much discussion the pair had decided on a memorial wall listing the names of the dead, put in what would become the grand hallway leading into the new Hero's Forge. On one side would be the names in troll runes, and on the other their names in English letters. It would be alphabetical so those who wanted to find the names of family and friends could easily. And so with the list compiled they were finally ready to begin the task of carving.

"We dedicate this memorial in the honor of those - both Troll, human, and Changeling - who battled the menace of Gunmar and Morgana for the future of us all. May the fallen never be forgotten," Blinky read off as he finished the preamble. He and Jim stood on the top of a walkway that would let visitors reach all the names.

As before mentioned, there were a _lot_ of names.

"That sounds great, Blinky."

"Then we are ready to begin, Master Jim." Jim took a deep breath and nodded, looking down at the pack of papers he held. They'd decided that Blinky would do the carving while Jim read the names to him, as Blinky naturally was more adept as carving especially in Trollish runes. After a small pause to collect himself Jim began reading. Many of the names brought images of their bearers to the Trollhunter's mind. Many had been given battle names posthumously: "the Defiant," "the Defender," "the Reckless," "the Proud."

Then, close to the end of one letter group, Jim started to speak and despite his best intentions, despite knowing it was coming, his voice broke and gave out, falling silent. Blinky looked over at him.

"Jim?" The scholar dropped the title, seeing his surrogate son was struggling. Jim swallowed again, roughly, and forced out the name.

"D-Draal, the Deadly." Blinky blinked hard as well against the burning suddenly in his six eyes, lowering the hammer and chisel he held and approaching Jim to wrap him in a hug. Jim returned the embrace tightly, choking back a sob for the friend he'd lost, regained, then ultimately lost again so quickly.

"We haven't given ourselves time to grieve for him, have we?" Blinky observed softly. Jim, face pressed against Blinky's shoulder, shook his head. Without further comment - unable to do so really as his own voice failed him with memories filling his mind of the troll he'd all but helped raised from a whelp, seen grow into greatness in the shadow of his father, crumble when that shadow was gone, then rise even higher as protector of a human teenager - Blinky pushed Jim to sit down with his back against the blank wall and sat next to him.

Together they held one another.

Together they wept.

And together they said goodbye.

* * *

So, my Muse, when I SHOULD have been working through what was proving to be a VERY difficult NaNoWriMo, instead shoved this idea into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out over the course of a single night at work. I normally don't do angst but blast it - They never had time to grieve! Our boys deserve it!


End file.
